Rabbit of Caerbannog
The Rabbit of Caerbannog is an immensely cute but bloodthirsty rabbit-like monster and a prominent antagonist in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Biography It is actually responsible for the deaths of many of King Arthur's men and acts as one of the movies main antagonists despite only appearing for a short period of time. The rabbit is also perhaps one of Monty Python's most murderous creations as it had a high body-count (especially for a comedy villain). It was killed when King Arthur threw the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch at it. Behavior and Traits This unpredictable "bunny" may look cute and cuddly on the outside, but inside, it is a monstrous killing machine. In spite of its bloodthirstiness and brutality, the rabbit appeared to be cunning at least for animal standards: When killing the knights, it often targets the vital parts of its victim's body to make a fast killing. Unlike regular rabbits, the mouth of Rabbit of Caerbannog was full of razor-sharp canines which similar with that of cats or other carnivorous animals. The Rabbit of Caerbannog is surprisingly swift, violent, agile, deadly, aggressive, bloodthirsty, and carnivorous in close quarters: When attacking multiple foes, it quickly jumps to another target soon after swiftly attacking the first and giving those whom fight it no chance to stop it. The only way to killed it was through distance, as King Arthur killed it with a Holy Hand Grenade. It is unknown if other weapons like crossbows or arrows also work against it. Cultural Impact Ever since the Rabbit got popular, it has been used as an example of things that may seem good and innocent, but can in fact be extremely dangerous and murderous, and the fact that many different cuddly animals like the Killer Rabbit, can also have aggressive tendencies. In fact, only four years after the release of Monthy Python and the Holy Grail, a swamp rabbit attacked the US President Jimmy Carter while he was out fishing, and got the nickname "Killer Rabbit". Video Game References *Warlock: There is a lord that can be unlocked, that's named "A Cruel Creature", with bunny features and red eyes, it is also immune to physical damage. *WoW: There is a cave in the game that is full of Rabbits in the island Darkmoon Faire, these rabbits have unusually high fighting skills, and require a huge army in order to defeat. The player can also pick up a rabbit of their own. *Fallout: The Holy Hand Grenade, which was used to defeat the Rabbit of Caerbannog, can be found in Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas as a weapon, and if the player has the Wild Wasteland Perk, then a bunch of Steel Paladins in Power Armor can be seen fighting an abnormally huge rat. *The Madness of Little Emma: There is an item named "Beast of Caerbannog" that summons a deadly rabbit, that is described as having "A vicious streak a mile wide!". *Minecraft: There is a white rabbit in the game with red eyes, that tries to kill the player, which is different to every other rabbit in the game, whereas the other rabbits are calm and act as stereotypical rabbits. It doesn't appear in the wild, and can only be summoned using command blocks. *Divinity 2: Ego Draconis: After the player has killed a certain amount of rabbits, a huge, powerful level 22 rabbit will appear. *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt: Near the location Benek, there is a hidden cave, that when entered, there are a bunch of skulls, skeletons, and blood, along with a single cute little white rabbit. *Shadow Warrior: There are multiple rabbits in the video game, and a secret cave with a bunch of armor pieces and the holy grail just lying around the cave, and in the 2013 remake, rabbits might attack the player if provoked. *Dragon's Crown: There is a killer rabbit that is portrayed as a boss battle in the Lost Woods stage, in the B Route. Gallery Attack of the Rabbit of Caerbannog.jpg Rabbit of Caerbannog.jpg Killer-Bunny--monty-python-and-the-holy-grail-590917_1008_566.jpg Monty_Python_killer_rabbit_zpse790d266.gif Lapin_sg.jpg Videos Holy Grail - Killer Bunny|thumb|Holy Grail - Killer Bunny Trivia *Because of it's extremely ironic appearance and behaviour, the Killer Rabbit Scene from Monthy Python and the Holy Grail has become one of the most well-known Monthy Python scenes ever, and the Rabbit of Caerbannog has gotten alot of merchandise because of it's popularity, which includes everything from staplers to slippers. *When asking Siri on an Apple device what her favorite animal is, she might answer that the Rabbit of Caerbannog is her favorite animal. Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Arthurian Category:Monty Python Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mute Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:Genderless Category:Predator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Ferals Category:One-Man Army Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Cannibals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fragmental Category:Guardians Category:Sadists Category:Protective Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers